


Talon High

by PrincessOfStars



Category: The Talon Saga - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good things for Jade (the only sane one left), Highschool AU, M/M, idk what half of this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfStars/pseuds/PrincessOfStars
Summary: Why did i write this. Here is the obligatory high school au for every fandom.Ember really wants to learn to drive, Dante is over everything (he just wants good grades man), Riley is a bad boy until you see the number of children he has adopted, Wes is a mess but who isn't by grade 12, Jade is the only sane one, Tristan is dead inside and Garret doesn't know what to do about anything.Welcome to Talon High.
Relationships: Ember Hill/Garret Xavier Sebastian, Garret Xavier Sebastian & Tristian St Anthony, Wesley Higgins & Riley | Cobalt, Wesley Higgins / Riley | Cobalt (talon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Talon High

Let's begin. Just so i don't break any of the Americans (i am Australian) with the different school system here is a conversion things. 

Freshman=9th grade (turn 15 at end of that grade)

Sophomore = 10th grade (turn 16)

Junior = 11th grade (turn 17)

Senior=12th grade (turn 18)

Jade and Wes 12th grade 

Riley and Tristan 11th grade 

Ember, Dante and Garret 10th grade 

any of Riley's children 9th grade or younger (they babbie

more characters may be added 

We have a thing called a house system down under (and across the pond) that determines our home room classes and gives us a change to interact with younger students. The number of houses depends on the size of the school. This will have 4 houses 

Jade is in the green house  
Garret and Tristan are in the yellow house  
Wes and Riley are in the blue house  
Ember and Dante are in the red house 

other important stuff: Tristan and Garret are neighbours and childhood friends, Ember and Dante are new to the school, Wes drives a van, Jade lives with monks, Riley crashes on Wes's family's couch about once a week (horrid parents).

Anyway here goes...


End file.
